


Rum and Eggnog

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John remembers agreeing to some things... but not others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rum and Eggnog

John remembers agreeing to the tree. He even remembers agreeing to the Festive Family Dinner (mostly because he'll agree to anything when he's flat on his back and Matt's doing that thing with his tongue.)

Jack and Holly are stringing popcorn while Bing Crosby croons on the stereo. Holly's new guy looks on; Matt's busy installing some computer doodad that Freddie insisted John get him for Christmas. John agreed to that, too.

John does not, however, remember how he came to be wearing a strand of silver garland as a turban. But he thinks alcohol just may be a factor.


End file.
